


Pelangi Kebekuan

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Entahlah, aku membenci mendung.





	Pelangi Kebekuan

_Sebaiknya jangan ada waktu mendung_

_Saat kilat dan halilintar menggelegar_

_Seharusnya, biarkan malam saja yang sangat panjang_

_Dan siang hanya tinggal sepenggal detik_

_Agar tidak kulihat kebencian di mata rembulan_

_Rasa benci itu akan segera hilang dilibas bintang_

_Biarkan mentari lebih sabar melerai dendam_

_Karena aku telah menyingkirkan segala amukan_

_Untuk tidak telanjur keluar sebagai kesia-siaan_

_Namun, kaulanggar janji_

_Kini buyar rasa persahabatan_

_Aku terlalu muak untuk terpejam_

_Berpura-pura buta tidak mengenalmu_

_Lalu secaar halus, kau membujukku_

_Merayu agar aku mengenakan muka senyuman_

_Sebenarnya aku ingin memaafkanmu_

_Dengan membuka tirai jendela dan memandangmu_

_Mengagumi betapa dirimu indah tak terlukiskan_

_Tetapi, seberkas perasaan kagum lenyap sudah_

_Karena kenangan buruk tentangmu_

_Yang menghapus segala bayanganmu dari benakku_

_Lihatlah di hatimu yang paling dalam_

_Apakah masih ada kekuatan jiwa untuk bersatu?_

_Sampai kapan pun, meski pun aku ingin di sandingmu_

_Apalah artinya bila percakapan diam, tak mampu memecah keheningan_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 02 Maret 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
